Bring Me To Life
by Forevermore
Summary: Based on the song " Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence. After a suicide attempt, Lei Fang is hospitalized and is in a coma. Jann Lee knows it's his fault, for various reasons. Can Lei Fang's unexpexted visitor bring her to life, again? *Lei Fang/Jann Lee*


**Author's Notes: **Hi. I decided to write this fanfic, when I received inspiration from the song. This is based on 'Bring Me To Life' by Evanescence. I was thinking about writing a Jann Lee/Lei Fang fic. I tried to make this dark and hope I did. I might continue this, I'm not sure… 

Anyway, I'm writing this using HTML, so I wrote a small code to explain the use of the different styles:

Normal text- Text telling the story, in no character's perspective.

**Bolds- **Titles, or what happens such as 'the next day' etc. 

_Italics- _Thoughts, which come from Jann Lee's POV.  

**_Bold and Italics- _**Song lyrics to 'Bring Me To Life' by Evanescence.

**Bring Me To Life**

Jann Lee entered the hospital room, slowly. Jann Lee looked at Lei Fang, as she lay there. He moved closer to her, she looked like an angel. An angel, who would leave the earth, let alone the dull white hospital room and enter heaven. Where she belonged. Jann Lee wondered why she'd gone and gotten herself into this mess.

_Damn, why can't she see what she means to me? Why can't she tell me why she did this to herself? I regret all the times, I've held her heart in my palms, laughing like as if was nothing and threw it away. I regret all the times, she smiled at me and I just returned it with a cold glare. I know that it was just because, whenever her raven eyes looked into mine, I felt her soul looking down deep inside of me. Looking for a shelter, from the darkness trapped in every corner of my heart and every shadow in my soul. Everything inside of me is cold and dark and she knew the truth; That there was something inside me that was different, something hidden far beyond my cold exterior._

**_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_**

**_Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb_**

**_You filled a soul. My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_**

**_Until you find it there, and lead it back home…._**

Jann Lee looked at the girl, again; remembering memories of their past. He felt so empty, without her. She brought some light to his life, some shelter from the dark. Actually, he had fun, when he was with her, even though he brushed it of and pretended not to care. Jann Lee sunk into the seat, next to the bed. He looked at all the IV plugs, hanging out of her lifeless form. God, what had she done to deserve this….? 

_I just don't understand, I don't want to and I just can't. I won't. Suicide was not the right thing, and it was all my fault. Only, mine. If I could take back time, you wouldn't be here…. Lying on this cold hospital bed, enable to wake. And I know that the saddest way to miss someone, is to sit next them, knowing you can't have them. The scariest part is that I might loose you….. Forever. I know the consequences of your suicide attempt; I know that you might not wake, again._

**_You filled a soul._**

**_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_**

**_Until you find it there_**

**_And lead it back home…_**

Jann Lee sat there, quiet. He wanted to scream, because the pain he was feeling hurt like Hell. The woman, he loved, was injured, probably scarred for life and he couldn't do anything about it…. All he could do was sit and wait for her to come back to him.

_I feel so helpless, I can't do anything about this. It's like a never ending night mare, and I can't escape. Can't run away. I'll never be able to make you understand that what I feel is forever._

**_Wake me up_**

**_Wake me up inside_**

**_I can't wake up _**

**_Wake me up inside _**

Jann Lee looked at the monitor. Lei Fang's pulse was slowly fading away….

_The veins in my blood have grown cold, through all these years. And you could save me, cleanse my heart, which consumes all darkness. Everything around me, is crashing down. Tearing my world apart. But you could save me from the dark. And now, you're slowly disappearing and I can't do anything. _

**_Wake me up_**

**_Bid my blood to run_**

**_I can't wake up_**

**_Before I come undone_**

**_Save me_**

**_Call my name and save me from the dark_**

Jann Lee stood up. 

_There has to be something I can do, to save you. You're the only one, who can save me, so I have to save you. Because I can't save myself and I'm lost without you. My strength is your weakness and my weakness is your strength…_

**_Now that I know what I'm without_**

**_You can't just leave me_**

**_Breathe into me and make me real_**

**_Bring me to life….._**

Jann Lee wished he could bring Lei Fang to life, just as she had done to him. Brought him to life, in every possible way.                                        

_This is a night mare. You're falling further, coming closer to death approaching it and I can't help you. I can't take your hand and pull you back into life, and into reality. I wish I could though, I just wish I could._

**_Wake me up_**

**_Wake me up inside_**

**_I can't wake up_**

**_Before I come undone_**

**_Save me_**

**_Save me from the nothing I've become_**

Jann Lee walked towards her. He looked at Lei Fang, one last time. He looked at over his shoulder. He heard footsteps. The cold silence was interrupted by the loud sound of the monitor.

_No. Lei Fang, don't leave me. I wasn't there when you needed me, I was there taunting you when you were happy, putting you down and I don't want that to be the last memory you have of me. I regret what I said at our fight._

**_Frozen inside, without your touch_**

**_Without your love, darling_**

**_Only you are the life, among the dead_**

**_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_**

**_Kept in the dark_**

**_But you were right there in front of me_**

**_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_**

**_Got to open my eyes to everything_**

**_Without though, without a voice, without a soul_**

**_Don't let me die here_**

**_There must be something more_**

**_Bring me to life_**

Jann Lee looked out the window, watching as the rain fell down from the sky. He fought back, tears after directing his gaze at the monitor. Now, it was ringing. 

_What have I done? I've closed my eyes and turned away. Pretending that she didn't exist, when she was right there, in front of me. Now, it's too late. _

**_Wake me up_**

**_I can't wake up_**

**_Wake me up inside_**

**_I can't wake up_**

**_Call my name and save me from the dark_**

Jann Lee couldn't handle all of the emotions at once. It was a big conflict; Emotions against reality. He felt as if he was falling slowly, tripping over his own feet and falling flat on his face. 

_Why did you have to do this to me? Why did you have bring me to life, making me feel emotions? Making me realize how empty my life is without you, by my side. _

**_Wake me up_**

**_Bid my blood to run_**

**_I can't wake up_**

**_Before I come undone_**

**_Save me_**

**_Save me from the nothing I've become_**

****

Nothing. That was what Jann Lee was without her. Jann Lee looked up. His eyes were focussed on Lei Fang, as he walked towards her. She looked so different. Her face was very pale. Her eyes were drained from all the happiness, which usually was in them. Her eyes were tightly shut. Her raven hair framed her face, and it was down.

_I'd save you, if I could. But, the problem is that I can't. My whole life was wasted on fighting for myself, I've never fought to help anyone or save anyone; except, the time I saved you. _

**_Bring me to life_**

**_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside_**

**_Bring me to life…._**

Jann Lee walked over to Lei Fang. He bent over and looked at down, at her before moving. He kissed her on her lips, and started to leave the hospital room. 

" Good bye, Lei Fang." He said, after hearing the monitor go off. Jann Lee exited the room, he thought she had died. 

**The Next Day…**

Lei Fang awoke and had survived. Her baby, whom she didn't know she was pregnant with, died. Lei Fang would never know who the person, who had brought her to life, was….

 **Author's Notes: Sad ending, eh? I tried to make it dark. But I might continue this with a sequel and then, it will be a happy ending. Maybe not. I don't know. Well, review. **


End file.
